


Verdetto

by hapworth



Series: Another Word [25]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Erwin Week, Flash Fic, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Teen Crush
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Certo, non lo stava costringendo, anche perché si stavano solo baciando, ma si sentiva mancare la terra da sotto i piedi.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Another Word [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/206675
Kudos: 1





	Verdetto

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction è stata scritta per la [_Bottom Erwin Week 2020_](https://bottomerwinweek.tumblr.com/2020Prompts).  
>  **18/06/2020:** crush (day 5)

Aveva avuto una cotta spaventosa per Levi fin dal primo anno, ma di certo non si era aspettato di ritrovarsi letteralmente _con le spalle al muro_ , mentre quello dopo una dichiarazione farfugliata – ma era stata davvero una dichiarazione? - si era letteralmente avventato su di lui.  
Certo, non lo stava costringendo, anche perché si stavano solo baciando, ma si sentiva mancare la terra da sotto i piedi. La situazione era quantomai strana, ma non aveva intenzione di lamentarsi, non davvero.  
Quando poi Levi si fece un po' indietro, lasciando la presa sulla sua camicia e riabbassandosi, Erwin notò il leggero rossore sulle sue gote chiarissime e si sentì arrossire di rimando. Il bacio era stato intimo e umido, profondo abbastanza da essere catalogato a tutti gli effetti come un bacio, ma...  
«Non mi hai risposto.» gli fece notare il ragazzo dai capelli più scuri. Aveva il respiro un po' affrettato e gli occhi grigi liquidi, mentre lo guardava in quella posizione che non doveva essere propriamente comoda.  
Gli aveva fatto una domanda? Davvero?  
Erwin provò a ricordarsi i pochi minuti precedenti al bacio, mentre Levi si avvicinava a lui, le mani intricate tra loro, che si tormentavano un po' con nervosismo. Si era fermato a pochi passi, mentre lui si sentiva avvampare e il cuore battere più veloce. «Vuoi passare la giornata con me?»  
La domanda venne posta nuovamente, sovrapponendosi a quello che aveva detto il Levi nella sua mente e, ancora prima di rendersene conto, si era ritrovato con Levi addosso, con la sua bocca sulla propria. No, decisamente non era stata una dichiarazione, eppure il bacio...  
«Sì, perché mi piaci.» rispose alla fine, allungando la mano per afferrare quella del compagno. Levi lo guardò, gli occhi dal taglio insolitamente sottile che si dilatavano un po', per poi rilassarsi e un guizzo di _qualcosa_ lo catturò tutto, mentre gli stringeva la mano di rimando, come per affermare a propria volta ciò che sentiva davvero – anche se il bacio aveva già parlato per lui.


End file.
